Calling of the Past
by EvilLilBlackie
Summary: rating may go up- A princess needs help from four teens who hold the fate of a kingdom on their shoulders -yaoi mentioned later-
1. The Story

Blackie: Yes another fic, my brain's still wracking on Blue Feathers . Goldie: We do not own Beyblade, but we do own the characters that are not mentioned on the silver screen. Blackie: Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
Bang Bang Bang.  
  
One after another. A blast after blast.  
  
The war was forever gone, but the wounds still lingered in the souls of who faced the gruesome horrors that would drive the bravest souls to their insanity. The blood chilling screams still echoed through the dungeons as innocent people still were held behind the dull grey bars. A figure is shivering in the corner in a cell alone. Clutching to the robe that was the only self of warmth besides the body itself.   
  
As it shuddered after a strangled cry was heard from another cell, she looked down at the items in her hands. A diary and a silver heart locket in one hand, four heart shaped stones in the other.  
  
The locket had a small compartment where the small stones could be placed in. Each stone had a polished color. Scarlet Red, Onyx Black, Midnight Blue, and Pure White. Each stone were still bright and clean since the soul had took grieve care for them instead of her own life. She carefully putted it into a box and into her robe pocket before opening the diary. She looked at her makeshift desk and a candle that was her only light in the darkest night. The small flame flickered to show the soft features of the young woman. Her raven hair was tangled and greasy from not being able to escape the prison walls. She sat down on her handmade stool and leaned over her small desk, dipping her quill into the ink bottle and writing in very neat handwriting.  
  
~*'It's happened again, another prisoner has lost their soul to the angel of death in an anguish of defeat. I don't know how much longer it will be. We lost that battle for sure. We lost....and there's nothing we can do.'*~  
  
The hand paused momentarily. She bit her lip and then thought, 'I must tell the story. I must tell my tale of woe or else there will be no hope for this world....even if it takes me all night.'  
  
She dipped her quill into the ink bottle again and then began to write, knowing it will take forever to write all these things that must be told, but she knew it was the only way she could save her kingdom. Her free hand drifted to the box in her pocket as she grasped it tightly. Very few common people at that time didn't have jewelry unless they were royalty.  
  
Tears of sorrow started to pour down her pale cheeks. Her mourning of her people didn't serve any sympathy from the enemy. The former royal looked down in sorrow.  
  
She failed her people.  
  
She failed her duty.  
  
She failed herself.  
  
Biting her lip she shook her head, 'No, I must keep writing, there's so much to write and there's little time. And it won't be long til' they kill me next.'  
  
She continued writing, knowing someday someone will find her other journal that is bewitched to copy the exact writing that she was writing on the journal in front of her. She knew that someone will find it.  
  
She hoped that it was the chosen ones.  
  
The chosen ones were the only ones to escape the war and go to a peaceful world where they will be safe. Little do they know that the fate of the girl's kingdom rested on their shoulders. Their memory of this world was in rest as though erased from their past, only to be reawakened when they were ready.   
  
But it seemed hopeless though, the second diary could be anywhere. It was only the luck of higher beings to make them turn their path towards their mission.  
  
Hours passed....feeling like eternity.  
  
Another cry of pain pierced the night, causing the girl to gasp in surprise, she knew the cry was from the cell next to hers, she hurriedly written down on the diary quickly.  
  
~*'In mere moments my soul will be sealed within this diary, in hopes that someday to be reawakened to save my people. Chosen Ones...the ones that are out there, please remember your home in Zenoah and remember me as your once strong queen that has now been placed into the hands of fate.'*~  
  
Another cry caused the girl to write faster.  
  
~*'Your guidance will be within your soul partner of your blade, take faith to your hands as your shield. You will be forever in my prayers.  
  
Sincerely to death,  
  
Lin Saffron*~  
  
Lin closed the journal and then opened the box with the four stones. The book had four compartments on the cover. She placed the red on the top, the blue on the bottom, the white to the right and the black to the left. She clasped the silver locket around the diary to secure the pages from falling out.  
  
The screams of pain ended and the atmosphere was filled with silence. Lin's heart pounded on her small chest, she slowly turned around two prison guards entered the cell with weapons in their bulky hands.   
  
The two smirked as the girl narrowed her eyes and turned around fully, she spread her arms out, her hood of her cloak fell to her shoulders, her raven hair slightly fell to the sides of her face, covering her multi-colored eyes slightly. Her forehead had a mark of a crescent moon that glowed as she cried out, "My people never deserved such fate, so I will die with no mercy. My blood stains will forever shed to tears as you strike me with your sword. I, Lin Saffron, will die as a failure!"  
  
Her once powerful voice was broken to a shrill painful scream, the scream that sent shivers up and down every spine of the followers who respected the former leader.  
  
The screams continued on to the night, on and on the scream was remembered by every soul in the prison, knowing that their once strong leader had now fallen to death.  
  
But the screams still lingered on, the blood stains never faded away on the pages of the diary as a scarlet drenched hand reached out and touched the brown cover before going limp upon the book. 


	2. The Warning

Blackie: *raises sign that say's 'Don't own Beyblade'*  
  
~*~  
  
A car slowly rumbled down a rocky road as two teens who were sitting at the back seat were staring around their surroundings in silence. One of these teens was a male who had blue hair and navy blue eyes that looked out the window in boredom. The other adolescence, who was female had long black hair that went past her elbows and multi-colored eyes that changed hue every time she moved to look at the scenery of nature's gift as they past by the forest.   
  
"Tell me _again_ Liana to _why_ we're going here?" the blunette asked in complete apathy.   
  
"Tyson, how many times to I have to tell you it? I've repeated it to you at the hotel, the airport, then at the check out and _now_ you want me to repeat it again!?" Liana said, sounding rather annoyed about reciting her words again like a parrot.  
  
"But still, I don't see what is the point about this trip." Tyson muttered, fanning himself with his red hat, "And does this car have any A/C at all!?"  
  
"Quit complaining you big wuss." Liana muttered. The car came to a slow halt to a village, she then turned her head to the window and then back to Tyson, "We're here to explore the village where there's been freaky episodes of the so called supernatural. Our tour guide will be here any minute to show us the village."  
  
"Boring with a capital B." Tyson said with a yawn. Liana frowned and then said, "You are so arrogant, Tyson. One of these days it's going to come back and slap you straight across the face."  
  
"Whatever." Tyson muttered.  
  
SMACK!!  
  
"OW!!" Tyson rubbed his red cheek that Liana slapped. The rainbow eyed girl crossed her arms defiantly and then muttered, "Your fault, not mine." They were interrupted by a knock on the window, Liana turned her head to meet golden eyes. Liana rolled down her window and then looked at the stranger that was standing next to the car, "Are you the people that needed a tour guide? Liana Saffron and Tyson Granger?"  
  
"That's us." Liana replied. The boy opened the door for Liana and Tyson, the two teens exited the car and looked at their tour guide, who was around their age, wearing a white Chinese style attire with his long raven hair tied up with a white wrapping, making it look like a tail. His golden eyes made him look more like a cat.  
  
"I'm Rei Kon, I'll be your tour guide." Rei said with a respectful bow. Tyson then rose an eyebrow, "I was expecting someone to be older than us to be the tour guide."  
  
"I'm the only one who understands English in this village." Rei replied. Liana then looked at the nearby mountains that showed gracious majesty, "You sure have a wonderful view of Mother Nature, Rei."  
  
"I know, we were fine for a while." Rei started, but fell silent. Liana looked at Rei, Tyson then placed a hand on Rei's shoulder, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ever since the Elder Authority found that journal....nothing has been the same as before." Rei whispered. Liana frowned, "So this is why you asked for help, you were asking help about the journal?"  
  
"Exactly, we've heard that you were releated to Mr. Dickinson, who is a great problem solver. Since he was busy he rounded the mission to you two."  
  
"Well, let's get started at what we came here for." Liana said, Rei turned around and gestured with a hand for them to follow him. Tyson and Liana followed the Chinese boy to a temple, walking up the tall steps. Tyson turned around and gasped, noticing how high they were. The view was unbelievable. The trees were looked like a grassy bush, while the valleys and mountains over flowed with a breath taking view.   
  
"Wow." Tyson whispered.   
  
"Tyson! C'mon, we'll do site seeing later!" Liana called up from twenty steps away from him, then continuing her way. Tyson attempted to follow, then caught a flash of light flying past. Tyson whipped back around, he wondered what it was. Shaking his head, thinking the air flight took his sanity and continued his way to catch up with the other two.  
  
Tyson ran inside the temple breathlessly, seeing a podium at the center, holding a decent sized book on the top of it, a light from the sun was shimmering it's rays upon the brown cover.  
  
Rei and Liana were staring at it as Tyson went next to them, "What?"  
  
"Those stains...isn't that....what I think it is?" Liana asked Rei. The Chinese frowned, "It is....it looks like blood."  
  
Tyson looked at them and then at the various scarlet stains on the pages of the book, making it look like the book was bleeding itself.  
  
"Why is it doing that?!" Liana asked in horror. Rei bit his bottom lip, "I don't know, the last time I checked it wasn't like this."  
  
"Well, minus well take a look at it." Liana pulled out a pair of disposable gloves, then tossed a pair to Tyson. Quickly snapping them on, she carefully brushed the ruby liquid that shimmered death in the sun. She looked in awe of the four heart shaped stones that were embedded on the diary. She looked at Tyson who was staring at the book like it was a snake that was going to attack.   
  
"It's okay, Tyson." Liana said comfortingly, trying to calm Tyson down so he wouldn't scream out in fright. Tyson bit his bottom lip and placed a hand on the book, but pulled away as fast as he did so.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei asked, Tyson was backing away, the blunette fell to the ground on his bum, he backed away even more by sliding on the ground, he rose a gloved coated red finger at the book, his face turning pearl white.  
  
"Tyson? What's the matter? Are you alright?" Liana asked, kneeling next to her cousin who was trembling.  
  
"Screams." He muttered.  
  
"Huh?" Liana asked in confusion.  
  
"I heard screams!" Tyson said louder, "Screams of this girl, crying out in agony....it was horrible."  
  
"Nonsense, Tyson. You must've been hearing things," Liana muttered, standing up and placing a hand on the book. She paused and then yanked her hand away from it, her face drained of color. Rei looked at Tyson and then to Liana and said, "You see her too....do you?"  
  
"What?" Tyson and Liana asked in unison. Rei looked down and shuffled his moccasins back and forth, "I hear her....that girl crying out in the night....the screams never seem to stop, no matter what."   
  
"There might be a way." Tyson whispered, gaining courage as he stood. He sauntered towards the book and placed his hand on it, then quickly opened the diary.  
  
He stared at the pages, then turned his head to Liana and Rei, "It's in girl's handwriting alright."  
  
Liana walked over and looked at the diary, frowning she whispered, "No dates."  
  
Rei blinked, "In the past, people lost track of time during wars."  
  
Liana then said, "Look at this."  
  
~*The raging battles have begun. The blades have triumphed in winning wars with other kingdoms. One of our great allays have fallen to them...I grow worried...that the leader of this invincible army was cold and heartless just like his own blood thirsty warriors of battle. Their weapons: beasts of the unknown name.   
  
They are spirits of ritual, sacred and mystical beasts that wandered this world placed into their blades of battle. It seemed like they were unstoppable. So I thought up a plan...to attempt taking their own plan against them.*~  
  
"Beasts of the unknown name?" Liana questioned. The trio looked at each other as Liana then looked at the journal again, moving back to the first page and seeing a poem of some sort.  
  
"What is it?" Rei asked, looking over the poem. Liana frowned, "It's in some sort of language, I can't make it out."  
  
She squinted and then looked at it more, "It looks like some sort of dialect.....maybe if you turn it sideways-" She turned it sideways and then her eyes widened, "There, that seems to be more exclamatory."  
  
Little did the three know that the book was glowing as Liana recited the words, Tyson and Rei joining in as unison.  
  
Chosen ones of Zenoah The brave, true and bold. Look ahead of you my heros. For our fate is yours to hold. Don't look back into the past, but for the adventure ahead of you. For your lives are at stake as evil lingers through. Within this book, my story is here. Within these pages, a tale will be told. Within your souls, your past life will awaken And within your hearts your powers will be re-taken. And to this day forward, your souls will be known. From ones who have died from blood, flesh, and bone. Your hearts were taken to safety, while our hearts were burned in hell. And myself was tortured in my own blood cell. But deep inside my mind, for I shall know forth, That you my heros, will be coming from the north. With your blades in hand and your heads held high. I know you will defeat the evil, and send your colors to the sky. Ruby, Sapphire, Onyx and Pearl, the colors of your dynasty. For you will hold the end to this folk, and to...your destiny.  
  
When they finished, the book flew out of the girl's hands and rose to the air above their heads. Three beams of light shined on each on of them, one Rei was white, on Tyson was red and on Liana was silver. A pearl like stone went to Rei's hand, a Ruby stone went to Tyson's and a silver pendant went to Liana. The book hovered for another moment before collapsing into the pedestal once more, the pages flipped variously through and stopped at one page. Liana walked towards it, looking at the page that had only two sentences.   
  
~*It's coming, the shadow bladers are coming. The village will not survive.*~ 


	3. The Kidnap

Blackie: I own myself and Liana, that is all _ Goldie: She said the claimer, but not the disclaimer. Blackie: I refuse to say it. Goldie: -_- Blackie doesn't own Beyblade ~*~  
  
"Liana?" Rei whispered, noticing the raven haired girl's face losing it's tanned color.  
  
"......"  
  
"Liana!?" Tyson repeated louder, trying to get Liana's attention.  
  
"...."  
  
Tyson looked at Rei, then at his petrified cousin, Liana's drained white face turned to the two in perpetual horror.  
  
"It's coming, the shadow bladers are coming. The village will not survive." Liana whispered. Tyson and Rei looked at the girl in confusion. Tyson placed his hand on Liana, "Liana, what are you talking about?"  
  
"It says in the book!" Liana cried, pointing to the journal, Rei looked and frowned, "Shadow bladers? What are Shadow bladers?"  
  
"I don't know," Liana whispered, "But whatever happened in the past.....is happening here......"  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Tyson asked, trembling.  
  
"I can feel it, Tyson.....can't you feel something's happening?" Liana hissed, her body jerked around slightly, as though sensing something. Rei looked at the girl as she shuddered of an unknown fear, "Liana, what do you see....what do you hear?"  
  
"I hear....I hear screams, but not just by one voice, by many." Liana whispered. Rei and Tyson listened hard, then heard something faint...  
  
Something faint that was getting louder.  
  
Liana paled even more and turned around, she made a terrified shriek and slapped one hand to her mouth and the other pointing outside. Rei and Tyson whipped around to meet fiery scarlet flashing within their eyes, the smell of smoke filling their nostrils.  
  
"The temple's on fire!!" Rei cried. Tyson backed away and grabbed the book instinctively, "We have to get out of here!"  
  
"But how?! The way we went in and the only way out is blocked!!" Liana cried through the roaring fire. Rei then yelled, "There's no time for that, we have to go through it before the fire gets to us!!"  
  
Tyson and Liana nodded, shutted their eyes tightly before running through the fire, tripping down the steps and collapsing over each other Rei ran out next, then helped the other two up, "Are you two alright?"  
  
"Yeah." The two replied in unison. They scrambled up and looked to the village only to stare in terror.  
  
Flames were seeping through the forestry and the village from which they started off at. Rei was already running down the steps crying out something in Chinese. Tyson and Liana exchanged glances before running after him.   
  
When Tyson and Liana made it to the village, Rei was at the center of the village, on all fours, staring at the ground. Liana looked around at the damage, the village was ruined, flames still eating the wood and remains.  
  
"Rei?" Tyson shouted as he ran towards the Chinese, the Asian neko-jin failed to respond. Tyson stood next to Rei, who was still on his hands and knees. Tyson looked at the shaken boy, "Rei?"  
  
"They're gone.....THEY'RE GONE!" Rei screamed, out, his voice echoed through the soundless mountains. Liana ran back, "There's no one here, it's like they all disappeared."  
  
"They took them.....Those Shadow bladers, they must've took them!" Rei roared, his eyes glaring ahead of him, his black pupils were catlike slits, making his rage more fierce.  
  
"It's no use getting mad, Rei, I know you're upset, but we have to remain calm, there's gotta be a reason why they took the villagers." Liana whispered, trying to coax the neko-jin to calm down, Rei breathed heavily, trying to gain composure of his stamina.   
  
"If they were the shadow bladers, they must've been after this book, which means-" Tyson started.  
  
"They'll be back." Liana finished. Rei growled and hissed, "Let them come, I'm going to show them a thing or two about not taking my village away from me!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Blackie: O_o Damn I really made Rei pissed. Goldie: Read and review ^_^ 


End file.
